1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the coaching of participants in sports motion, in general, and to the instructions for their ultimate athletic performance, in particular.
2. Description of Related Art
Film and video cameras are being used more frequently for the development of improved athletic activities. Whether they be used in the analysis of a golfer's swing, a pitcher's pick-off move, a running back's cradling of the ball, a hoopster's free-throw release, or a sprinter's finish line lunge, their availability has become a major tool in a coach's teaching arsenal.
As will become clear from the following description, the present invention expands upon this by providing for the coupling of the camera to a personal computer in a portable system. The coach or instructor can then see on the monitor a view through the camera lens of the participating athlete in motion in using the computer to capture the image and to store it on a disc. From that point, the coach or instructor can play back the image and its video file over-and-over again, starting and stopping it where desired, and zoom in or out to study the different aspects of the body positionings both to look for existing problems, and to change things in a suitable manner. In its simplest terms, the portable system of the invention consists of a training type tool to be used with an athlete in developing his/her performance to the utmost.